


Celebrities at IKEA

by MrsMendes19



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sarah's mum has a huge surprise waiting for her at IKEA.What is that surprise?Read and find out!





	1. The preparations

**Author's Note:**

> No offence to any of the celebrities mentioned, this is just a fun story i came up with.
> 
> I was actually at IKEA with my mum when the idea for this story came into mind.

Before I went to bed, I decided to go to IKEA with my mum. I told mum about my plan and she said that we would go the following morning. Little did I know that she had planned something once I went to bed. 

*The following morning*

I get out of bed and have my shower before getting dressed. I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth before I sit down in front of my dresser and tie my hair up into a pony tail, pulling out strands of hair to shape my face. I spray my hair lightly with hairspray and walk into the living room. I find my mum on the sofa, with her laptop on her lap.  
“Hey mum, can we go to IKEA today?”  
“Sure Sarah, let me just print something out and then we can go. You can wait in the car if you like.”  
“Okay.”  
I grabbed the car keys and headed out to the car. I open the roller door and as I wait for mum to come out, I give the flowers some water. When mum comes out, I get into the passenger side and wait for mum to get into the car. She starts the car and starts reversing out of the driveway. Once we were out of the driveway, we started our drive to IKEA.


	2. Arriving at IKEA

The drive didn’t take long, maybe about 15 minutes, because the next thing that I knew is that we were pulling into the parking lot at IKEA. Mum finds an empty space and parks the car. We get out and mum locks the car before we walk to the entrance. We go through the revolving door and step inside the building. I was about to get on the elevator before mum pulls me to the side.  
“Wait, before you go up I have something to give you.”  
“Okay.”  
She takes off her bag and pulls out a piece of paper, she hands it to me. I unfold it and read it.   
‘I have a surprise for you,  
I have called 10 of your favourite actors and they are hiding somewhere around IKEA. Each celebrity will be holding a rose. The initials to their names will give you a clue. Here are the clues to where they are hiding. 

I am hiding in the sweets section- Z.E  
I am hiding where the beds are- L.P  
I am hiding somewhere where you hang clothes- S.C  
I am hiding where you find many scents- T.B  
I am hiding in the kid’s section-H.C  
I am hiding somewhere in the foodcourt- J.A  
I am hiding by the plastic boxes- J.P  
I am hiding somewhere in the aisles-S.M  
I am hiding by the chairs-P.C

Just because I have written it like this, doesn’t mean that they will be in that order, you will have to find all 10 of them.

Have fun!’


	3. Following the clues

I look at the first clue, the sweets section, that was near the checkouts. I hold the piece of paper in my hand and walk towards the cashiers. I arrive and walk to the sweets section. A man is standing there with a rose in his hand…..it was Zac Efron!   
I run to him, he opens his arms for me and I give him a hug. Once we release each other, he hands me the rose.  
“You found me!”  
“Yes I did. Let’s go, I still have to find everyone else.”  
I walk back to mum with Zac following me. Once I reach mum, she gives me a nod and motions for me to go up the escalator. I step onto the escalator while looking at the next clue. The next celebrity is hiding where the beds are, but the beds were a bit further ahead so I look at the next clue. This celebrity is hiding where I hang clothes, maybe the wardrobes?  
I motion for Zac and my mum follow me while I walk towards the wardrobes. I walk through them, quickly spotting another man with a rose. This man was Santiago Cabrera. I walk towards him and give him a hug, he gave me the rose after we finished hugging.  
“It’s great to see you!”  
“You too, let’s go.”  
I hold the roses until I reach mum, who takes the roses from me.


	4. Who will I find next?

The next celebrity was hiding by the chairs, as the next clue said. I walk towards where the chairs were, immediately spotting the next celebrity with a rose, Peter Capaldi.  
I walk over to him and stand in front of him. He looks up at me and gets up, handing me the rose before giving me a quick hug. I give mum the rose before asking everyone to follow me. I look down at the paper, so far I had found Zac, Santiago and Peter. I ask mum for a pen so I could cross those off my list. After I had done so I look at the next clue.   
I knew that the beds were coming up so that is where I go next. Zac, Santiago, Peter and mum follow close behind me as I walk towards the beds. I look around before spotting a rose, held behind someone’s back. I walk over to the man and tap him on the shoulder, I stood back and watched as he turned around. I immediately recognised him as Luke Pasqualino. I give him a big smile before hugging him, receiving the rose once I release him.  
I hand the rose to mum before motioning to Luke to follow me. I cross him off the list as I look at the next clue.


	5. Who's next to be crossed off?

I look up and see that I had walked into the bathroom accessories, knowing that a celebrity was hiding here, I look around. I saw a rose and walked towards it, I pick it up and was shocked when I saw Chris Hemsworth standing in front of me. I quickly jump into his arms and he spins me around before setting me down on the ground.  
“Let’s go, I still have to find a few more people.”  
“Lead the way.”  
I walk towards mum and hand her the rose. I had found Chris so I cross him off my list.  
I look for the next clue, 2 celebrities were hiding near the food court so that is where I headed next. We reach the children’s section and I look for a man holding a rose, I quickly find him. His name was Howard Charles. I quickly give him a hug before he hands me the rose. I cross him off my list before asking him to follow me.  
“Follow me, we are going to the food court next.”  
“Are we going to eat something?”  
“Not right now, we will come back.”  
“Alright, lead the way.”  
I smile at him before turning my back and walking to mum, handing her the rose.


	6. To the food court we go!

We all walk to the food court and people were asking to take pictures so we stopped and obliged before moving on. I get to the food court and immediately spot Jensen Ackles, with a rose in his hand. I run to him and he opens his arms so he could give me a hug. He hands me the rose before giving a small bow. I hand the rose to mum before crossing him off my list. I turn around to see who I have found so far. I had found Zac, Luke, Santiago, Howard, Jensen, Peter and Chris. That leaves 3 more celebrities, and they would be hiding downstairs. We all walk to the elevator and I push the button. We wait for the elevator and once it arrives, we all walk inside. Once the doors open, we step out and I look at the next clue. I knew that the scents and aisles were towards the end, so the next clue was plastic boxes. I motion for everyone to follow me and I walk towards the boxes. As I got closer I could already see the red rose and a very tall man. I run towards him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and it was Jared Padalecki. I give him a hug before being handed the rose. I cross him off my list before I hand the rose to mum.


	7. Down the lift, the search goes on

We continue the search for the next celebrity, who was hiding somewhere with many scents. I think for a second before knowing exactly where to go. A place with many scents is the section with all the candles.  
“Guys I know where to go. Follow me!”  
I said excitedly as I quickly starts walking towards the candle section. Once I arrive I walk through the small section, quickly finding the man with the rose. He turns around and it was Tom Burke. I quickly hug him before he hands me the rose. I cross him off my list before handing mum, yet another rose. By this time, she had a whole handful of roses. I look at the last clue, in the aisles near the cashiers. I knew where to go so I started walking, I turn around and motion for everyone to follow me. Santiago catches up to me.   
“So, who is the lucky last to be found?”  
“Shawn Mendes, he’s the last one.”  
We arrive and I walk through the middle of the aisles, looking both ways to see if I could see Shawn. I spot him in aisle 20. I walk over to him and he hands me the rose before giving me a big hug. He looks behind me to see the whole group of people following me.  
“Was I the last one you had to find?”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
I look down at the piece of paper in my hand, I scan across it and cross off his name.  
“Yes, you are the last one.”


	8. After some lunch, everyone goes home

I turn around and face everyone who I had found. I can’t believe that mum had managed to get everyone here. And how did she know that I wanted to go to IKEA today? But I was glad that she had done this for me, it was certainly a big surprise.  
I walk over to mum and hug her.  
“Thank you so much mum. It was a wonderful surprise!”  
“You’re welcome baby. I knew you would love it.”  
“I do, I really do.”  
I hug her again before turning back to the group.  
“Now, who’s hungry?”  
Everyone raised their hands up in the air. I laugh before motioning to them to follow me.  
“Then let’s go get something to eat.”  
We all headed back up to the food courts and had some delicious meatballs with mash and sauce. Once everyone had finished their meal, we walked down to the carpark. Everyone hugged me and bid me goodbye. I told them that I had a great day and I thanked them for coming out to see me. I hugged everyone again before asking if I could take a picture with them. Everyone said yes and they all huddled around me. Mum took a picture on her phone and I hugged everyone again before they all left.

Mum and I walked back to the car. This will be a day I remember for the rest of my life.

The End


End file.
